Where swimming goggle expressedly designed for pool swimming related to the creation, ROC Patent No. 83200405 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,300 serve the purpose for references. The commonly known swimming goggle in question are a one piece form comprising frame, nose bridge and protective pads. The main features lie with the combined mount located on the side of the lense frame, along with a stopper on the headband. The offset function of the two after assembly assures no concern of water penetration due to distoration from the pull force created when putting on the goggle. The market reaction to the said patented product has proved to be considerably good after mass production. The structure of which is not only a breakthrough for the customary assembly method of frame, nose bridge and protective pads, the one piece moulding of the three elements above provides more complete and innovative design.
Nonetheless, despite the consumer recognised performance of the innovative structure of the popularly known swimming goggle, from the perspective of production cost, to achieve the pull force distribution during put-on, the stopper must be set against the combined mount. As a consequentce, the production and assembly costs of the stopper are inevitable. Furthermore, to provide accommodation space for the stopper. the combined mount will invariably restrain the vistas of the two sides of the frame, meaning that the visible angles will be narrowed. On account of this, the applicant has thus utilized the concept of refinement and innovative breakthrough to instigate improvement upon the aforementioned patent claim.